Tested Devotion
by Fearless-Leader-Leo
Summary: When Slash and Raph find themselves in a strange land, the two must work together to get back to their own home, but not everything is as it seems. Loyalty, brotherhood and friendship will be tested, and lives will be put on the line. Written by Im-NOT-Mad and Fearless-Leader-Leo.


**Written by,**

 **Im-Not-Mad and Fearless-Leader-Leo,**

 **The Two Turtle Brothers. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a chilly night, when a figure roamed the city, stealthily leaping from one rooftop to the next. Red bandanna tails flapping wildly in the wind as the turtle picked up speed, a grin spreading across his face. The cool air was bracing, perfect for a run.

Unfortunately Raphael's grin didn't last.

Just a block below a series of robotic men wondered around a construction site. To normal by standers the suited men appeared harmless, but to the mutant turtle, they were deadly.

The Kraang were unable to keep their project a secret for long.

Within minutes a sound of alien guns filled the air, followed by an enraged roar.

Such a roar that was so familiar to Raph.

Landing atop a building, Raph paused in his tracks. He spotted those figures in the tacky business suits. Honestly, how all those Kraang droids got away with using the same disguise was beyond him. Not like it mattered.

Hearing the familiar shots from the laser guns led the turtle to automatically reach his hand to the hilt of his sai. Well, this night just got interesting. But the following roar that echoed through the walls, it just seemed to halt all senses for a brief moment.

 _Spike..._

Narrowing his eyes, he slinked into the alleys, silently creeping over to the source of the sounds to get a better look of the situation.

The Kraang huddled about, focused mainly on the giant mutant that threatened their operation.

Slash roared and swung his mace wildly at the robots shooting at him. For some reason these freaks keep insisting on bothering him.

"You're not capturing me again!" He threated before he brought his heavy weapon down and crushed the head of a robot.

Watching the scene, Raph was debating with himself, wondering if he should intervene. This was the brute who nearly killed his brothers, but he was also his little buddy whom he had loved dearly... emphasize on the 'was'. Then again, he couldn't let those Kraang get their way. So his mind was made up.

As a handful of droids prepared to strike at the large turtle, a lone sai came flying, stabbing right through the head of one of them. Raphael landed by the fallen robot to retrieve his weapon, sending Slash a sideways glance before slicing at another oncoming alien.

"Hmm?"

Slash glanced up slightly, noting the sais. He sent a hard punch to the robot, and knocked it to the ground. They were, for some reason, trying to herd Slash towards their portal.

The blue mutant did not comply.

"Rrr, Raphael, what are you doing here? I don't need any help."

He spat in vexation.

"Sure you don't." He snorted with a roll of his eyes. Raph was sure the Kraang wanted to capture the larger mutant again. Whatever the reason was, he bet it wasn't at all good.

The turtle went to charge at a couple of droids, flipping to the side to avoid their blasts before performing a roundhouse kick, sending both crashing against the wall.

"And don't get any ideas. I'm just here to bust these slime bots."

"Heh, wouldn't dream of it."

Slash grumbled, going on to attack the Kraang with full force.

More emerged from the darkness, surrounding both turtles. The portal was already fired up. All they needed to do was force the mutants in.

Slash took a stance in front of Raph, and eyed the former master from over his shoulder.

"Why don't you just go home? I don't need ya anymore."

Raph glanced towards the portal and frowned. Not this again. He'll have to shut it down somehow.

"And I don't need you telling me what to do." He retorted, gripping his sai tightly when he realized they were surrounded. Set on destroying the portal, Raph leaped over, punching away a robot that was in the way, then raised his weapon to stab at the machine.

Slash took a second to glare sharply at Raph, a fit of anger roused up inside. And with the moment of distraction, the Kraang took the opportunity to toss out the chains, wrapping them around Slash's wrist.

He roared in rage, pulling himself back against the portal, his massive claws crushed its side. Sparks started to fly as the mutant struggled to break free.

Driving his sai straight into the machine, Raph hoped it would disable the portal or at least weaken its pull, but it didn't seem to make any difference. He would've stabbed at it more, if it weren't for Slash being dangerously close to the portal.

He couldn't let the Kraang succeed, not after all the trouble of freeing the other mutants from that prison. With an agitated grunt, he reached over with his weapon to cut at the chain, but the pull was getting stronger fast. Frantically he looked for something to grab hold on, considering how close they were to the gateway.

"Rrr!"

Slash growled intensely, tugging at his chains. He was close to freeing himself when the portal's energy started to grow and sucked both turtles in.

The next second Slash was swept off his feet, the giant mutant had lashed out in fury due to his lack of control. As for Raph, the ninja grunted at the sudden tug, his body feeling extremely light in an instant. Waving his arms about desperately, his fingers only brushed against the side of the gate before the red-masked turtle was forcibly plunged into the vortex.

Slash opened his eyes, his body felt heavy and numb.

He couldn't move. Not at the moment.

The mutants yellow eyes darted around, focusing on the details of his surroundings. He was in a field, with bright grass that brushed against his shell. Above the sky was bright and blue. It's so much more different than New York.

"Arrrgh."

He groaned, and slowly shifted to his side.

"What the heck happened?"

Once Raph came to his senses, he realized he was lying on his plastron, feeling soft grassy texture against his front. With a grunt, he pushed himself over so he was on his shell, then slowly opened his eyes… only to instantly close them back again due to the bright sunlight blinding him.

He tensed, hearing the other's voice. It sounded like Slash was somewhere a few feet away. Now with his vision adjusting to the light, Raph looked around, getting up to a sitting position.

"Portal." He mumbled. "Looks like it brought us here."

But it didn't at all looked like Dimension X, but what would he know. The Kraang were always unpredictable.

"HMPH."

The larger mutant grunted, rolling to his front and getting on his hands and knees. He looked around some more before pushing himself up to stand.

It takes a second, then Slash is walking through the grass. Despite his massive size, it brushed against his knees.

Raphael watched the other, pursing his lips. Stranded in the middle of who knows where with Slash... of all mutants. Not the ideal field trip.

"And where do you think you're going?!" He spat, getting to his feet. "YOU got us into this mess." Raph unwittingly blamed the larger turtle, out of frustration.

"Huh?"

Slash turned slightly, giving his former owner a sour look. He wasn't yet used to Raph blaming him for things. All those days listening to the turtle vent about his life, never had he imagined that he would be the one to cause the trouble.

Slash didn't like it.

"I said I didn't need ya!"

He snapped quickly in defense. His voice had a slight tone of jealously.

"Why don't you go back to your brothers? They come first, right?"

There was a pause... emerald eyes flickering to the side for a moment before gazing back at the other.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't New York anymore. Nothing but stupid grass for miles!" He was actually missing the dull concrete pavements of the city.

"See any sewer grates anywhere? ...Didn't think so."

The brute grunted again, Slash crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"Yeah? Well there's gotta be a way back."

 _There has to be._

Raph simply snorted in response, scanning the area. It didn't even look like there was civilization in this place. Definitely not like the bustling city of New York. But that wouldn't stop him.

"...We just need to find it."

"We?"

Slash laughed, turning his back to walk forwards through the grass. The weeds brushed and prickled against his skin. Slash didn't seem to take notice of the foliage, however. He would do just fine on his own.

"There's no " _we_ ," remember?" He reminded the ninja in a snarky tone. "Not anymore."

He took a breath, turning sharply.

"...Got that right."

At the back of his mind though, Raph hoped that maybe… just maybe, Slash would see the error of his ways. Then he could come home. But for now, he can't join his former pet.

With a soft grumble, Raph started trudging through the tall grass, trying to just focus on getting back.

A few more feet and Slash was stood on top a hilly area. He looked down to notice a small village not too far off. It would only be about a day's walk. Instantly the mutant turned, excitement raising up in his stomach. _Him and Raph could...!_

The red masked turtle was walking in another direction. Obviously Slash had been forgotten. _AGAIN!_

He snorted loudly, pushing down the sudden lump in his throat. Without a second thought he took off down the hill, sprinting on all fours.

It hadn't been long at all and Raph was already starting to get frustrated. There was really nothing here. Nothing but a vast plain of grass.

He paused upon hearing the snort from behind, then turned around slightly, only to blink. Slash was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he actually found something? Stepping up the hill and what he saw proved his speculation right; a little village, and a large mutant turtle racing towards it.

Ugh, what was he doing? He might get spotted, being the big brute he was…

With a low grunt, Raph dashed after the other, not entirely sure if this would be a good idea. But anything's better than endless grass.

 **Chapter One ~ End**


End file.
